


ghosts

by finaljoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy, i wrote this to prove a point to certain people, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finaljoy/pseuds/finaljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost walked in his shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts

It would never be the same. People were always saying that now he was with Steve, he could make things work like they had been before. And yes, he was determined to make things work even if he had to bleed. But it would never be the _same_. James Buchanan Barnes may not have died on the exact date his grave or the museum exhibits or the history books said. But 'Bucky' had died in the merciless cold of the Soviet Union, buried alive beneath the permafrost and the mindwipes and the blood. Now a ghost walked in his shoes.


End file.
